Interviews with the Gods
by Wings of the Jay
Summary: Ever wondered what Athena thinks of Percabeth? Who usually wins the Big Three's Fights? Where Aphrodite likes to shop? Find out here, Interveiws with the Gods! *Discontinued*
1. Athena's Interview

**Alice: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction for Percy Jackson. Hope you like it!**

Hello everyone! I have gotten a chance to interview the gods! Here is the inside scoop! First up is… Athena! Now for our first question!

Q. What is it like to be interviewed?

A. Like being questioned by a nosy mortal!

**Hey! I'm not mortal! I'm a daughter of Apollo!**

**Athena: Whatever.**

Q. What do you think of the Percabeth theories?

A. Wait, what Percabeth theories?

**It's, uh, nothing…**

**Athena: *grabs collar of shirt* TELL ME!**

**Um… *in very small voice* Where Annabeth and Percy fall in love!**

Q. Now what do you think of the Percabeth theories?

A. They are down right stupid and childish!

Q. Are you the smartest person in the world?

A. Of course! I'm the goddess of Wisdom! Why wouldn't I be?

Q. Hmm… Let's just say that a certain pegasi *cough* Blackjack *cough* claimed he was smarter than you and you had a head full of onions…

A. WHAT?! WHAT THE *BEEP*!

**There are children listening…**

**Athena: Where is he?!**

**Um… The stables at camp half blood and if he asks, you didn't get his name from me…**

Q. Why don't you approve of Percy and Annabeth being together?

A. DON'T PUSH ME!

**Okay, moving on…**

Q. Do you like to shop?

A. No, it is a waste of good money! Why?

**Because Annabeth sure loves to shop, I wonder how she kept that shopping spree a secret from you…**

**Athena: WHAT?!**

**Just kidding!**

**Athena: Listen, if you want to be turned into mortal-**

***Mutters under breath* Half-blood. Okay, moving on.**

Q. Which of Annabeth's friends to you hate the most-

A. Percy

**Besides Percy!**

**Athena: Fine, Tyson, he is another son of Poseidon.**

Q. Were you proud of the Greeks naming Athens after you, even though it's a stupid name?

A. Yes-wait, it's not a stupid name! You should have heard what they were going to call it if Poseidon won! Poseidonland!

Q. Which god/goddess do you hate the most… Besides Poseidon!

A. Aphrodite! She is always worrying about how she looks! Doesn't she know that Brains are better than beauty!

Q. Which son/daughter are you most proud of?

A. That's tough… I think Albert Einstein…

**What? Not Annabeth?!**

**Athena: She is my favorite daughter…**

Q. What would you do if I told you Annabeth and Percy have been dating secretly for 3 years?

A. WHAT?!

**Again, just kidding!**

**Athena: Listen, punk! You have been making fun of me this whole time, I am not happy!**

**Eek! *runs away***

**Athena: Yeah, you better run! *runs after***

**Well that's the first interview! Tell me what you think! Oh, and send in questions for Zeus, he's next!**

**-Alice**

**I will answer all the reviews and PMs (If I get any…)**


	2. Questions for Zeus

Next up… Zeus!

Q. Do you think being interviewed is annoying.

A. Rather.

Q. Are you angry that I didn't interview you first?

A. WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T INTERVIEW ME FIRST?!

**Hmmm… I thought you knew that…**

Q. Did you like marrying Hera and having kids with her, even though she was your sister?

A. Not, really… I was forced… But don't tell her that!

Q. What if I blackmailed you with that little bit of information?

A. I'd blast you all the way to the underworld.

Q. What if I took your master bolt?

A. Why would you do that?

**So you wouldn't blast me to Hades!**

Q. Without your master bolt, what would you do if I told you you were egotistical?

A. What's with all these 'What would you do' or 'What if' questions?

**I'm just wondering…**

Q. Did Athena get her short temperness from you?

A. NO!

**I bet she did…**

**Zeus: No she didn't! That's just her! (Please don't tell her that!)**

**Hehe, more blackmail!**

Q. Here's the most important question: Who did you want to win the superbowl?

A. What type of question is that?

**It's a question! So answer it!**

**Zeus: Fine, Cardinals.**

**Whooooooo!**

**Now onto reviewer's questions * shuffles questions ***

Q. How much have you liked Percy since you're master bolt was gone?

A. On a scale of 1 through ten, -5.

**Much better than Athena….**

Q. Do you feel sad that your father is out to kill you? (Or technically rip you into tiny pieces and throw you into Tartarus.)

A. I guess it make me sad sometimes… but most of the time I basically hate him.

Q. Out of Hades, Poseidon, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes, and Hephaestus who do you like the best?

A. My brothers are annoying… Apollo has his annoying poetry… Dionysus is okay… Hephaestus looks really weird… So I guess that means Hermes…

**Besides Apollo's poetry, he's prett darn awesome!**

**Zeus: You think that because he is your father.**

**So?**

Q. What was with the whole Hephaestus-thrown-off-Olympus deal?

A. Oh you know Hera and her perfect family… It gets pretty annoying..

Q. Do you like Playstation, Wii, or Xbox better?

A. Uh.. Wii?

**Are you sure about that?**

**Zeus: No…**

**Now I'm really sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been really (really) busy. Nowadays I don't have time to update, so I'm going to put all my stories except one on hiatus, please vote on my poll which one you think I should keep updating.**

**-Alice**


End file.
